


Never

by TreacleA



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Ficlet, It Ain't That Long, M/M, Pic Fic, Prompt Response, TW Explicit Photograph, that's what she said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreacleA/pseuds/TreacleA
Summary: Saw this picture and wrote this. The two should be viewed simultaneously.





	Never

 

  

 

  
It surprised him at first how much Hannibal seemed to enjoy giving head and then, when his logical brain finally managed to make itself heard over the heavy fog of lust that their new physical relationship had filled him with, it really didn’t. 

Hannibal was, after all, a creature who lived by and for his senses, ever greedy for new sights, tastes, smells and textures, and was also clearly entranced by the wide range of noises he was able to pull from Will’s throat during the act. And now that stalking, killing and eating people had been firmly stricken from his menu, sucking Will off seemed like it might fulfil a lot of the same needs for him. It was, as he succinctly put it one evening as he knelt and wrapped his arms around Will’s knees as he stepped naked from the shower, a 'win-win'.

“For both of us.”

“Both of… _uh_ …”   
  
And the breath had stalled in Will’s throat as Hannibal’s clever mouth had wrapped itself around him for maybe the third time that day. Vaguely, he wondered if he should consider wearing pyjamas, despite the heat of Cuban summer.

Hannibal’s words were muffled, amused and playful, while still low-pitched enough to send a delicious shudder up his spine.

“I get what I want. And you. You get what you want.”

“I never said… _jesus_ Hannibal…I don’t remember requesting a…bi-daily deep-throating. Fairly sure this wasn’t… _fuck_ …on my list of demands.”

“Not that you’re complaining.”

“Not that I’m… _fuck_ …I’m clearly not…com…”

And then Hannibal had drawn his mouth up him from base to tip in a single long languorous movement, and the end of the word was lost to a deep guttural moan that - until a few months ago - he’d have never believed he could produce. Knotting his fingers into Hannibal’s hair, he leant back, his spine bowed, to look down and watch him. Watch first the man, then the monster, then the man again, his features awash with sensory delight, eyes half-lidded over with bliss.

“How long before you…get tired of this? Tired of…me.”

His throat had clenched tight around the words but they came out anyway, because that’s what happened now. That’s what they did. They didn’t hide any more. Not from each other at least.

Hannibal’s eyes raised to meet his, reddened lips slipping from his skin for a moment to form a smile of such open tenderness it brought tears to his eyes.

“ _Of you_? You're asking when I will get tired  _of you_?” 

A tiny shake of the head, and the fingers gripping his calf muscles flexed and tightened protectively, drawing them closer together, always closer.

“Never, Will. I can promise you that. The answer is never.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Like this fic? Please consider commenting on it and making my day! And if you _ **really**_ wanna show some love, come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Treacle_A) or on my [Tumblr](http://treacle-a.tumblr.com/), where I also makes Hannigram Manips for my [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/hannigrammanips) of the same name!_


End file.
